


Deception ( a poem)

by Arwenjaneway



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwenjaneway/pseuds/Arwenjaneway
Summary: A nonet that is made up entirely from quotes.





	Deception ( a poem)

“Tell me the truth what is happening”  
Ash Tyler Starfleet lieutenant   
“What are you hiding from me”  
I feel him inside me  
“Stop stop stop please stop”  
The Torch bearer  
Son of none  
I am  
Voq


End file.
